On Sunday Morning
by Rurraya
Summary: Hari yang cerah. Hari tanpa beban. Hari untuk memasang mata. Hari dengan secangkir kopi panas. Hari ia menjadi pahlawan. Dan hari ia menjatuhkan pilihan sebelum ia diberi pilihan... BradleyxMrsBradley. OOC. Oneshot.


"Selamat pagi, Sir. Ini pesanan Anda."

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Selamat menikmati kopi Anda, Sir. Dan, aa... Mata anda benar-benar bagus, Sir. Aku menyukainya."

* * *

.

**Warning:**

_Alternate timeline | Canon setting | Almost out of character_

All characters © Arakawa Hiromu & Square Enix

.

**ON SUNDAY MORNING  
**

© Rurraya

.

* * *

"Hari ini Anda bebas melakukan apa saja, Sir. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak menarik perhatian, kita tahu itu, Sir."

Satu kalimat yang bisa membuatnya menghembuskan napas panjang yang lega... tentu saja setelah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di ruangannya.

Langit begitu cerah dan ia, King Bradley, calon Führer Amestris masa depan, ingin sekali menikmati akhir pekannya.

Jarang sekali ia bisa menikmati hari libur, karena hari-harinya selalu digunakan untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menjadi seorang pemimpin. Walaupun dirinya enggan menjadi Führer—lebih tepatnya sih dia tidak merasakan apa-apa, tapi karena itulah ia nyaris mati kebosanan. Rutinitasnya sehari-hari benar-benar memuakkan!

Ia dilahirkan sebagai King Bradley, dan ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada takdirnya. Sudah mati bahkan sebelum benihnya disebar.

Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada takdirnya.

Sampai beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia diberi sedikit kebebasan libur akhir pekan, seperti manusia umumnya. Setelah 6 hari dicekoki dengan berbagai macam teori tentang hukum negara dan atributnya, ia mendapat jatah 1 hari bebas yang bisa digunakan semaunya.

Akhirnya.

"Bukan berarti aku bermurah hati dengan memberimu libur, Wrath," ujar _Ayah_ padanya saat itu. Ah, Wrath adalah nama aslinya, sebenarnya. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Aku ingin kau memanfaatkan waktu senggangmu itu untuk mengamati perilaku manusia. Tak lama lagi kau harus membaur dengan para manusia. Jadi biasakanlah."

Ia hanya bisa mengangguk patuh.

Benar juga, ia sudah bukan manusia sepenuhnya lagi sekarang. Tubuhnya sudah bukan milik jiwanya sendiri, tapi juga harus berbagi dengan jiwa-jiwa lainnya. Ia harus membiasakan diri.

Benar-benar merepotkan. Ffuh...

Bradley meregangkan badannya. Sebaiknya ia melakukan apa hari ini? Apakah lebih baik bersantai saja di flatnya atau berkeliling kota? Ah, mengunjungi perpustakaan sepertinya ide yang bagus.

Oh, omong-omong kemarin ia menemukan sebuah kedai kecil yang cukup ramai di tengah kota. Kelihatannya tempat yang cocok untuk mengamati perilaku para manusia. Dan setelahnya ia bisa berjalan-jalan di taman dan pulangnya ia bisa mampir ke perpustakaan. Ya, ide yang benar-benar cemerlang.

Pria berbadan tegap itu menghampiri meja dan mengambil penutup matanya. Kemudian ia melangkah ke cermin dan memasang penutup mata itu pada mata kirinya, menutupi mata yang yang sudah kehilangan warna _aqua_ seperti yang dimiliki pasangannya.

* * *

Kakinya yang panjang tanpa terasa sudah membawa dirinya sampai ke depan kedai tersebut. King Bradley mendongak, membaca papan nama kedai tersebut.

"Maple Coffee Shop, eh..?" gumamnya kecil.

_**KLINING!**_

Pintu kedai terbuka dan sepasang muda-mudi keluar dari dalam. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil. Ketika si gadis melihatnya, spontan saja ia tersipu dan membisikkan sesuatu pada pasangannya sambil menunjuk badannya yang atletis. Si lelaki jelas naik pitam dan melotot pada Bradley. Tapi saat melihat wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, badannya yang tegap, ditambah dengan penutup mata hitam yang mempertegas kesangaran dirinya, membuat nyali si pemuda ciut dan segera menarik kekasihnya pergi dari sana.

King Bradley mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan mereka, huh? Manusia menjengkelkan.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Bradley segera masuk ke dalam kedai kopi itu.

"Selamat pagi, Sir!" Bradley disambut oleh seorang pelayan wanita bercelemek putih dengan sedikit aksen warna musim gugur di bagian saku tempat menyimpan notes dan di bagian bawah celemek. Matanya langsung membeliak saat melihat Bradley memasuki kedai tempatnya berkerja, menatapnya dengan pandangan ya-ampun-macho-banget-ini-cowok, tapi tentu saja Bradley yang tidak mengerti hanya mengira wanita ini sedang kelaparan. Ingat, dia belum pernah bergaul dengan makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan seumur hidupnya.

Bradley berdeham, membuyarkan imajinasi pelayan wanita itu. "Ya, selamat pagi juga."

Pelayan itu salah tingkah mendengar Bradley balas menyapanya. "Ah, um... Ano, A-anda ingin meja untuk berapa orang?"

"Aku hanya sendiri, dan aku ingin duduk di pojokan," kata Bradley sembari celingukan mencari tempat yang kosong di pojok.

"B-baik. Mari saya antarkan."

Pelayan itu mendahului Bradley pergi ke meja di sudut dan segera membersihkan meja itu. Bradley mengikutinya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah beberapa kali pergi ke berbagai macam kedai dan restoran dan tiap orang yang melintasi mejanya pasti menatap aneh dirinya. Entah karena penutup matanya yang membuat dirinya terlihat sangar atau karena penampilannya yang menarik. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang pria dengan badan tegap dan otot terlatih yang tidak dapat disembunyikan oleh kausnya, eh? Dan tatapan yang ditujukan padanya membuatnya tidak nyaman, jadi ia lebih memilih duduk di sudut saja.

"Anda ingin memesan apa, Sir?" ujar pelayan itu sambil menyodorkan buku menu pada Bradley. Pandangannya tetap terpancang pada badan Bradley. Ya ampun, sungguh menggoda iman.

"Segelas kopi saja," sahut Bradley. "Dan mungkin sepotong _strawberry shortcake_."

Si pelayan mengulang pesanan Bradley. "Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

King Bradley mengeluarkan buku kecil dari saku celananya juga sebatang pena. Ia mulai mencatat beberapa hal yang dianggapnya penting.

_TINGKAH LAKU MANUSIA_

_- Tanpa ragu menunjukkan isi hatinya walaupun akan terlihat sangat konyol._

_- Wanita gampang terpesona pada lelaki, sementara lelaki sepertinya makhluk yang pengecut. (Kalau begitu, apa isi kepala wanita, sih?)_

_- Wanita senang sekali cekikikan. (Menjengkelkan.)_

_- Manusia lebih mementingkan emosi dan perasaan ketimbang logika dan akal sehat, kelihatannya. *Selidiki lebih jauh._

Untuk permulaan, ini adalah awal yang bagus. Ia baru mendapat ide untuk mencatat segala tingkah laku manusia kemarin malam. Mungkin akan memudahkan dirinya untuk membaur dan bertingkah laku seperti manusia nantinya.

Bradley menengok ke luar jendela dan melihat orang-orang yang lalu lalang di pedestrian.

Ia menarik napas. Padahal ia sendiri sebenarnya juga seorang makhluk bertitel manusia, tapi kenapa ia merasa begitu berbeda?

"Ini pesanan Anda, Sir." Pelayan yang tadi kembali datang sambil menyajikan pesanan Bradley. "Selamat menikmati."

"Trims," senyum Bradley. Aneh sekali, sepertinya dandanan wanita ini bertambah tebal dari sebelumnya. Apa penglihatannya salah?

"Um, ka-kalau ada apa-apa, Anda bisa memanggil saya, Sir," tambahnya dengan mata dikedip-kedipkan. Tak lupa ia sedikit mengelus lengan Bradley. Bradley bergidik, untung saja ia memakai kaus lengan panjang. "Saya tinggal dulu, ya?"

"Oh, baiklah." Bradley tak tahu harus merespon apa setelah digoda secara agresif seperti itu.

Si pelayan itu tersenyum manis dan berbalik. Bradley sempat mendengar wanita itu mengumpat pelan saat melihat jam tangannya, "Sial! 15 menit lagi _shift_-ku habis! Aargh!"

Sambil menyantap kuenya, Bradley kembali mencatat.

_- Wanita sangat memperhatikan penampilannya, walau mungkin tidak cocok untuk dirinya. *Cari tahu bagaimana dengan lelaki._

_- Senang sekali mengumpat._

_- Agresif, terutama wanita._

_- Sepertinya bersikap manis di depan, tapi di belakangnya entah. Terlihat menyembunyikan sifat aslinya._

Ia merasa manusia berjenis kelamin wanita itu benar-benar merepotkan. Kalau bisa ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka lagi. Tapi posisinya sebagai calon Führer mengharuskannya untuk... ah, merepotkan.

Cukup lama ia duduk di kedai itu seraya mengamati dan mencatat tingkah polah manusia ke dalam catatannya. Sudah menghabiskan 3 lembar penuh saat akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatannya di sana. Ia membayar dan keluar dari kedai itu tanpa mengumbar senyum terlalu banyak seperti tadi. Tidak, ia tidak ingin digoda lagi oleh pelayan wanita di sana. Benar-benar mengerikan.

Tapi tetap saja tangannya diselipi secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor telepon salah satu pelayan di dalam.

King Bradley menarik napas pasrah dan berbelok, mengikuti arus pejalan kaki yang mengarah ke perpustakaan. Ia meremas kertas itu dan sedikit menepi untuk membuangnya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pernah kembali ke sana.

Ketika hendak kembali berjalan, seseorang yang sedang membawa karung kopi berukuran sedang berlari terburu-buru dari arah sebaliknya dan menyenggol bahunya. Bradley sedikit terhuyung, tapi dengan sigap menahan orang tersebut.

Biji kopi sedikit berhamburan dari ujung karung.

Tangan mereka bersentuhan dan bertautan.

Kedua pasang mata bertemu pandang dalam sepersekian detik.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai Bradley merasa mereka tidak pernah beradu pandang.

"M-maaf!" seru wanita itu—suaranya tercekat—acuh tak acuh dan kembali berlari. Celemeknya yang beraksen musim gugur membuat Bradley tahu yang menabraknya tadi pelayan kedai yang baru ia sambangi. Bradley hanya bisa melengos. Ada apa sih, dengan para pelayan di kedai itu? Semuanya tidak beres. Hm, masa bodoh tapinya. Dia tidak akan pernah ke sana lagi.

King Bradley berbalik dan menutup matanya, memfokuskan diri pada suara-suara yang mengambang di tengah hiruk pikuk keramaian. Ia suka mendengarkan keramaian ini, rasanya manusiawi jika mendengar 'suara mereka'.

"_...kopi di kedai ini nikmat, lho!"_

_**Tap tap tap.**_

"_...hari ini aku harus lembur, padahal..."_

_**Tak tok tak tok.**_

"_...hai cewek!"_

_**Suit suit!**_

"_...cuaca hari ini sedikit mendung, ya?..."_

_**Ssshhh...**_

"_...blablablabla..."_

_**Drap drap drap!**_

"_...blablablabla..."_

_**Kring kring!**_

"_...cepatlah sedikit, Tomy! Lampunya keburu merah!"_

_**Brrm...**_

"_Tunggu aku, Ma! Ah, tali sepatunya—"_

_**DIIII—NN!**_

"AWAAAAASS!"

King Bradley berjengit saat mendengar suara yang sama, yang baru didengarnya beberapa detik lalu. Ia berbalik cepat dengan kecepatan yang mustahil untuk ukuran manusia dan melihat adegan itu berjalan lambat: pelayan yang menabraknya tadi meloncat ke tengah jalan dengan tangan terjulur untuk menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil; si anak yang polos dan tak tahu kejadian macam apa yang akan menghampirinya; si ibu yang baru menyadari ketidakhadiran putranya; si pengemudi yang menutup matanya ketakutan; dan karung kopi yang melayang di tengah udara bersama isinya yang berhamburan...

Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir. "Brengsek!"

Tiap nano detik terasa amat berharga bagi Bradley. Ia meloncat maju, menjadikan karung kopi yang masih mengapung di udara sebagai tolakan. Tangan si wanita sudah menyentuh tubuh si bocah saat lengan kokoh pria itu menyambar keduanya dan segera saja tubuh ketiganya menghantam kios koran di pinggir jalan dengan suara derak mengerikan.

Mobil yang nyaris menabrak mereka membanting setir ke kiri, menabrak tiang lampu. Si pengemudi mobil itu terus memejamkan mata sementara keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. Oh Tuhan, apa ia menabrak mereka?

Orang-orang yang sibuk beraktivitas segera berhenti, terdiam saat menyaksikan peristiwa yang nyaris berujung maut tadi. Rasanya waktu berhenti total dengan heningnya keadaan saat ini.

Bradley yang pertama kali bersuara. "Aww..." erangnya. Badannya ngilu, sakit. Mungkin iganya ada yang retak. Kakinya juga sedikit terkilir. Rupanya mereka telah menghancurkan kios koran tersebut, melihat mereka sedang terkapar di atas tumpukan kayu dan kertas koran yang lusuh. Ia menatap si perempuan yang sedang dipeluknya. Tubuh wanita itu gemetar, tapi terus merengkuh tubuh bocah yang baru saja diselamatkannya—ralat, diselamatkan Bradley. Bradley sendiri bingung harus berbicara apa. "Er... Kalian oke?"

Wanita itu mendongak. Rambutnya yang berwarna karamel menyapu wajah Bradley, membuatnya geli dan mengerjap. "K-kupikir begitu," bisiknya pelan. Wajah mereka begitu dekat sampai Bradley bisa melihat gurat hitam tipis di bola matanya yang berwarna hijau gelap pegunungan. "Kau sendiri?"

"Lumayan." Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya tidak percaya. "Lumayan parah," tambah Bradley, malah membuat mata wanita itu melebar ngeri.

Akhirnya orang-orang bereaksi dan segera gaduh. Ada yang hanya bisa berkomentar, yang lainnya menonton Bradley bangkit dengan hati-hati dibantu oleh beberapa orang yang bersimpati.

"Hei bocah, badanmu baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang kakek yang rupanya masih memiliki tenaga untuk membantu Bradley bangun. "Kau menghantam kios itu keras sekali."

"Che!" Bradley meludah, ludahnya bercampur dengan darah. Ia tersenyum sopan. "Segini saja tidak masalah untukku. Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih menyakitkan." _Apalagi ditambah dengan kemampuanku sebagai Homunculus, ini sama saja dengan mendapat tamparan ringan_, batinnya. Ia menyeka darah dari bibirnya dan menepuk-nepuk debu dari bajunya. "Oh ya ampun, kiosnya hancur. Apa ada yang tahu siapa pemilik kios ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Bradley dan menepuk pundaknya. "Gara-gara kau, kiosku hancur lebur!" semprotnya. "Aku bisa menuntutmu sampai ke pengadilan seandainya kau menghancurkan kiosku bukan karena aksi heroikmu tadi! Kau benar-benar seorang pahlawan, Nak!"

Bradley hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lelaki ini memujinya atau menyalahkannya sih? "Maafkan saya, Sir."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, hah!" canda si empunya kios itu sambil terbahak dan menepuk keras bahu Bradley. Bradley terhuyung kaget. "Yang penting semuanya selamat, itu saja."

Bradley mengikuti arah pandangan pria tua itu dan melihat seorang wanita—wanita yang lain karena yang ini rambutnya hitam legam—sedang memeluk bocah yang nyaris tertabrak tadi. Wajahnya bersimbah air mata dan ia terus melolong tidak jelas. Si rambut-karamel hanya bersimpuh di sebelahnya, mengelus-elus bahu ibu si bocah.

"Kelihatannya mereka baik-baik saja," ujar Bradley lega. "Mungkin sedikit trauma."

"Ya, tapi segalanya akan berjalan lancar. Si pengemudi juga sudah meminta maaf, kulihat," dengus pemilik kios sebal entah karena apa. "Sekali lagi kukuatakan: aksimu tadi benar-benar heroik, hebat sekali, Nak! Kalau tak ada kau, mungkin mereka berdua sudah tak ada sekarang. Untung kau bertindak cepat."

King Bradley hanya mengulum senyum. Kalau begitu urusannya di sini sudah selesai. Si bocah dan si rambut-karamel baik-baik saja. Si pengemudi sudah meminta maaf. Jadi ia bisa segera pergi ke per—oh, sepertinya belum.

"Sir, walaupun begitu tetap saja saya sudah menghancurkan kios Anda," sahut Bradley dengan nada menyesal sebelum pria itu pergi. "Kalau saya bisa melakukan sesuatu..."

Mata lelaki paruh baya itu melebar. "Tak usah pedulikan kiosku! Ini murni kecelakaan! Harusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan tubuhmu sendiri daripada kiosku yang bobrok ini."

"Tapi, Sir... Saya mohon. Biarkan saya melakukan sesuatu." Bradley segera menambahkan melihat pria itu hendak menyela, "Agar saya bisa ke rumah sakit dengan tenang. Bagaimana, Sir?"

Si pemilik tampak berpikir, mengamati Bradley dari atas hingga bawah. "Hm... Tipe pekerja keras, ya? Baiklah, kau bisa membantuku membangun kios—sudah tidak mungkin untuk memperbaikinya lagi," ujarnya setengah menerawang. "Kita bisa memberekskan kayu-kayu ini dan mengumpulkannya, lalu besok kita bangun dari awal—Freddie masih punya persediaan kayu kalau aku tak salah—dan..."

Besok? Apa ia salah mendengar? "Besok, Sir?"

"Ng? Ya, besok. Ada masalah?"

"Anu, sebenarnya saya punya keperluan besok, Sir. Jadi kalau boleh, izinkan saya membangun kios Anda hari ini juga."

"Hari ini juga?" Mata si pemilik membelalak. "Apa keluargamu tidak keberatan?"

"Saya tinggal sendiri, Sir."

"Kau tidak merasa kerepotan? Kau tahu kau tidak harus membantuku..."

"Sama sekali tidak, Sir. Saya merasa ikut bertanggung jawab atas robohnya kios Anda, dan saya akan menyesal seumur hidup saya jika Anda tidak mengizinkan saya membantu," ujar Bradley lugas. Mungkin ini hanya alasan formal belaka, tapi Bradley lebih suka menyelesaikan apa yang dimulainya dengan segera.

"Haah... Baiklah, baiklah. Lagipula semakin cepat semakin bagus," si pemilik hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. "Oi! Samuel, Ryan!"

Dua pemuda tanggung datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ini Samuel," ia menunjuk pemuda yang lebih jangkung lalu yang lebih kecil, "dan yang ini Ryan. Mereka akan membantumu hari ini. Dan ah, namaku sendiri Jack. Salam kenal, eh..?"

"Brad, Sir," sahut Bradley tidak sepenuhnya jujur. "Nama saya Brad."

"Oke, Brad. Salam kenal. Dan begini, sekarang aku akan ke tempat Freddie dulu mengambil kayu. Brad dan Samuel, kalian bisa membereskan kayu-kayu ini dan memisahkan kayu yang masih bagus. Ryan, tolong panggil bantuan. Kuharap Hank si tukang daging atau Simon yang di seberang bisa membantu," perintah Jack yang langsung terbawa suasana. Ia menepuk tangannya. "Yak! Ayo kita mulai!"

Bradley dan Samuel segera menyortir kayu bekas dan Ryan bergegas masuk ke salah satu toko dekat sana.

Setelah berkerja selama kurang lebih setengah jam, barulah Bradley bisa menarik napas lega. Dari tadi orang-orang terus berkerumun di dekatnya, menontonnya mengangkut dan menumpuk kayu rongsokan. Beberapa dari mereka memberi saran tentang kayu, beberapa lainnya hanya diam menonton, ada juga yang menatapnya dengan sorot aneh.

Ia jadi merasa tidak nyaman. Dengan titelnya sebagai pahlawan—yang hanya bersifat temporer—tetap saja ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Huh. Padahal ibu dari bocah itu saja tidak berbicara apapun padanya. Tersenyum pun tidak.

Ah, setidaknya ini akan menjadi awal yang bagus untuk ke depannya.

Sambil berkerja, ia bisa mengamati bagaimana sifat-sifat manusia. Sangat jelas terlihat dalam kejadian seperti ini. Egois, pengecut, ceroboh, perhatian, cuek, semuanya terbaca dengan mudah oleh Bradley. Ia berjanji akan segera mencatatnya sesegera setelah ia selesai dengan semua ini.

Matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam ketika kios koran itu berdiri tegak dengan sempurna, persis sama sebelum dijadikan bantalan oleh Bradley.

"Hohohoho!" gelak Jack si pemilik kios, tangannya tak berhenti bertepuk, mengundang minat pejalan kaki. "Bravo! Bravo! Aku tak menyangka kiosku bisa sesempurna ini!"

Bradley tersenyum tipis dan mengelap peluh di dahinya. Baginya kios ini biasa saja, tidak ada yang menarik karena kios ini tidak dicat atau dihias apapun. Yang menarik perhatian orang hanya papan toko berwarna hijau gelap yang sudah berkarat.

"Anak muda, terima kasih atas bantuanmu! Kupikir karirku sebagai penjual koran akan tersendat gara-gara hancurnya kiosku—walaupun aku tidak mengeluh karena kiosku sedikit berjasa juga!" Jack tersenyum lebar, nyaris menyentuh kedua telinganya.

"Jangan berterima kasih pada saya. Yang lain juga telah membantu, kami semua berkerja sama demi Anda," tukas Bradley. Ia sudah merasa tak nyaman. "Sir, karena kios Anda sudah rampung, saya pamit dulu, kalau begitu?"

"Mengapa terburu-buru? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bar dulu? Kita rayakan sikap kepahlawananmu hari ini," usul Jack. Ia lalu meminta pendapat kawan-kawannya yang juga telah membantunya tadi. "Hei, bukankah itu ide yang bagus, Teman? Sekalian mencari udara segar!"

"Oh tidak, tidak usah, terima kasih," Bradley menolak ajakan Jack. Udara segar bisa dicarinya di taman, bukan di bar pengap yang bau alkohol di tiap sudutnya. "Ingat, Sir? Saya kan harus ke rumah sakit."

Perlu alasan yang kuat dan tampang memelas yang menjanjikan agar Jack bisa merelakannya pergi, tapi Bradley akhirnya toh bisa melenggang pergi dari sekumpulan orang maniak alkohol itu tanpa kekurangan anggota badannya atau sesuatupun. Dan bukannya menuju rumah sakit, ia malah berbelok ke arah perpustakaan. _Semoga belum tutup_, batinnya.

Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, dan lagi-lagi mengundang bisikan dari sekelompok perempuan yang melintas di dekatnya. Walaupun ia seorang Homunculus, tubuhya tetap tubuh manusia yang bisa menua dan merasa lelah. Ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusannya di perpustakaan dan melesat pulang ke flatnya.

"Hari yang panjang," gumam Bradley letih setelah kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum dengkur kerasnya menggema di flat kecil itu.

* * *

"Seperti biasa Sir, jangan sampai menarik perhatian banyak orang. Peristiwa kemarin jangan sampai terulang kembali. Harap camkan itu, Sir."

King Bradley alias Wrath, Homunculus terakhir yang diciptakan oleh _Ayah_, mendengus mendengarnya, entah untuk keberapa ribu kalinya. Kalau boleh ia ingin menyambar sepasang pedang tipis yang digantungnya sebagai hiasan di ruang tengah lalu menebas tubuh pengajarnya itu. Tapi itu dia: dia tidak boleh dan tidak diperkenankan.

"Aku tahu," sungut Bradley. Ia menyambar mantelnya. "Sekarang pergilah. Aku harus ke perpustakaan."

Ia bisa merasakan pengajarnya mendelik kesal kepadanya, tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing.

Envy datang beberapa hari lalu, menyelinap dalam bayangan. Ia menyampaikan pesan dari Pride bahwa aksinya minggu kemarin itu sungguh hal yang sia-sia dan bisa mengundang reaksi dari masyarakat.

"Jangan mengudang perhatian orang, Wrath," ujar Envy datar, seperti sedang membaca hapalan. "Atau kehadiranmu itu bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan, apalagi saat pelantikanmu nanti menjadi Führer. Bagaimana kalau orang mengenali bahwa Führer kita yang baru itu hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang tinggal sendirian di flat sempit ini? Dia akan curiga dan bi—"

"Aku tahu!" bentaknya, agak kasar. "Itu semua hanya kebetulan, kau tahu? Aku juga tidak merencanakan kejadian itu."

"Kalau begitu hindarilah tempat-tempat umum yang ramai seperti itu!" Mulut Envy tertekuk. "Lagian kau kan sebenarnya tidak perlu ikut campur urusan makhluk menyedihkan seperti itu. Heh! Demi seorang anak kecil saja... oh, mungkin karena kau dulunya sama kan? Dulu kau sama menyedihkannya seperti mereka kan? Maka—"

Omongan Envy tak pernah dilanjutkannya karena Bradley keburu menyambar segagang pisau dari laci dapur dan Envy segera tunggang langgang dari sana sebelum jatah nyawanya berkurang.

Bradley tidak tahu kenapa rasanya ada badai topan yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya—berputar dengan kecepatan mengerikan dan memporak porandakan seluruh isinya—aargh! Ia ingin sekali berteriak sekencangnya dan menusuk tiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya kalau bisa.

Untuk satu hari saja! Ia ingin berbuat sekehendak hatinya, tanpa campur tangan dari yang lainnya, bahkan dari _Ayah_.

_**KLINING!**_

Suara bel menyadarkan Bradley di mana ia berada sekarang.

Ya ampun, lagi-lagi Maple Coffee Shop. Kenapa ia berada di depan kafe ini, eh?

Ia menengok dan melihat melalui jendela siapa saja pelayan yang sedang bertugas sekarang. Sejujurnya, ia agak segan mengunjungi kedai ini lagi jika _pelayan kemarin_ yang sedang bertugas.

Matanya yang tak-tertutup bisa segera menemukan si rambut-karamel, sedang tersenyum simpatik; ia seperti sedang mendengarkan cerita seorang kakek tua. Kepalanya sesekali mengangguk dan ikut menimpali.

Bradley jadi ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya setelah peristiwa waktu itu. Tanpa ragu ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai itu dan segera disambut seorang pelayan—yang bereaksi sama dengan wanita-wanita di trotoar tadi.

Bradley menyebutkan pesanannya—secangkir kopi pekat dan sepotong besar pai apel—lalu mulai mengerjakan kegiatan mingguannya: mencatat tingkah laku para pejalan kaki dan menganalisisnya. Ia juga memutuskan untuk mulai meneliti kepribadian seperti apakah yang sebaiknya ia terapkan; kepribadiannya yang sekarang takkan membantu dirinya untuk membaur.

Menulis beberapa poin penting, Bradley mendongak, mencari si rambut-karamel.

Ia menemukan perempuan itu sedang berbicara dengan rekannya di dekat bar. Dengusan pelan keluar dari hidung Bradley. Bagus. Dia memang sudah lupa dengan dirinya.

Ah, toh mereka tidak sepenuhnya mengenali wajah satu sama lain kan? Hanya beberapa detik sebelum mereka dipisahkan oleh kerumunan orang. Wajar saja. Lesu, Bradley kembali menekuri buku catatannya.

Tetap dingin atau periang?

Suka atau tidak pada anak kecil?

_Playboy_ atau...?

Sepiring pai apel yang tampak nikmat disuguhkan di mejanya. Bradley mendongak.

Wanita berambut-karamel yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sir. Ini pesanan Anda."

Bradley tersenyum. Kembali mengira-ngira apakah ia ingat dengan dirinya. "Ah, terima kasih."

"Selamat menikmati kopi Anda, Sir." Ia meletakkan kopi Bradley lalu berdiri tegak. "Dan, aa... Mata anda benar-benar bagus, Sir. Aku menyukainya."

Alis Bradley terangkat. Mulutnya membuka, lalu menutup lagi: tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Pelayan itu sudah berbalik dan kembali ke belakang.

"Hmph!" Bradley mendengus, tapi bibirnya melengkung geli. Untuk sesaat ia tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Perempuan yang aneh, pikirnya.

Minggu lalu ia rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk seorang anak kecil yang tidak dikenalnya. Tadi ia melihatnya sedang bercanda dengan seorang kakek tua. Dan baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia memuji matanya yang hanya terekspos di sebelah kanan saja. Aneh sekali.

Biasanya orang-orang akan lebih memperhatikan penutup matanya yang aneh—kan jarang sekali orang seusianya memakai sebuah _eyepatch_ seperti bajak laut—tapi wanita itu mengatakannya dengan nada yang tulus. Bradley yakin benar kalau dia tidak berniat merayunya atau berbuat aneh. Bradley benar-benar heran dengan kelakuan wanita itu.

Tidak berniat untuk berbicara apa-apa lagi—walau sekarang ia sudah tahu respon apa yang harus diberikan tadi, maka Bradley kembali menekuni pekerjaannya dan mencatat apa saja yang ia temukan. Mulutnya tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Benar-benar pagi yang cerah, bukan? Ditambah dengan segelas kopi yang amat nikmat, King Bradley berjanji dalam hatinya akan kembali ke sini minggu depan.

* * *

"Pagi ini cerah sekali ya!" Matanya yang sehijau pegunungan menyipit, menahan silaunya sinar matahari.

Temannya, yang sedang menyiapkan pesanan untuk seorang pegawai kantoran kaku, terlihat heran. Gerakannya terhenti. "Keihatannya kau senang sekali. Ada apa sih?"

Ia hanya melirik gugup pada seorang lelaki tegap berambut hitam legam yang sedang menikmati kopinya. Lelaki itu terlihat sering memandang keluar jendela lalu mencatat sesuatu pada notesnya. Ia begitu serius saat mencatat—mungkin ia seorang novelis—tapi ia terus tersenyum. Wajahnya seperti terlihat damai—dan pemandangan itu membuat dirinya semakin gugup dan perutnya terasa panas. Mungkin ia tertular oleh senyum lelaki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa!" serunya. "Mungkin seseorang sudah menularkan perasaan senang ini padaku. Dan aku sama sekali tak keberatan kok!"

**END.**

* * *

_..._

_End? Tamat?_

_Tunggu. Apa maksudnya? Ceritanya masih menggantung! Dan siapa wanita itu sebenarnya? Dan—dan ceritanya benar-benar tidak jelas, tidak berbobot, dan akhirnya itu lhooo... benar-benar menggantung!_

Iya makanya. Apakah lebih baik saya lanjutkan atau biarkan saja kayak begini? :v Bisa kasih saran dan pendapat (juga kritik!) lewat review? Kalau ternyata dilanjutkan, saya nggak janji bisa update rutin *evil laugh *kicked

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita gaje ini! ^^ Akan sangat berarti kalau me-review juga... Hehehe.

_Intermezzo: Ya ampun, saya CINTA pairing _Bradley_ x _MrsBradley xDD_ Pasangan favoritku di FMA setelah Royai_—_atau malah sudah melampaui? Ah, yang penting mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya (terkutuk kau, Scar!). Bukankah pasangan yang sudah menghabiskan waktu puluhan tahun bersama itu benar-benar manis? _:)_  
_


End file.
